Confederate State of Tennessee
Summary In late 2015 the governor of Tennessee, Gov. Mike Jones, held a state-wide meeting in Nashville with representatives from the state congress of Tennessee to discuss the future of the state. Local news agency polls had revealed that over 67.8% of residents were furious about the United States Supreme Court ruling to legalize same-sex marriage. After several failed attempts to overturn the ruling in state and federal courts, th e representatives and the Governor voted to declare themselves an independent nation, taking the name of the Confederate State of Tennessee to reflect their desire to hold true to traditional southern values. On October 27th 2015, the Governor signed the Tennessee Proclamation of Independence and order the Tennessee Army National Guard, Tennessee State Guard and Tennessee State Police to secure and lock-down the borders of the state. On the 28th of October, the Tennessee Air National Guard began air patrols along the borders. The United States agreed to a treaty with Gov. Jones on November 1st, per the terms of the treaty, the United States would allow Tennessee to have their independence without a fight. However, Tennessee was required to forfeit all of the US Army post of Fort Campbell (which was half in Tennessee, half in Kentucky) and the neighboring city of Clarksville, TN to the United States. On November 3rd, 2015, the Tennessee National Guard peacefully gave control of Clarksville to federal troops from the 101st Airborne Division and moved away from the perimeter of Fort Campbell. Peaceful Succession from the United States Despite the fact that the succession was initially enforced using military force, Gov. Mike Jones was able to quickly contact the President of the United States and begin negotiations before any actually fire fights broke out. As a result, not a single shot was fired during the initial succession. As part of the terms, Tennessee lost control of their half of Fort Campbell and the neighboring city of Clarksville. However they gained control of all other military facilities and federal property in Tennessee. The US government was, however, given a one square mile embassy in the capital city of Nashville. Geography and Climate The climate of Tennessee consists primarily of medium to small rolling hills, covered in temperate vegetation, with many rivers and lakes located in the valleys. The terrain tends to generally flatten out in the west, while the middle and eastern portions of the state are mostly consumed by the Appalachian mountains. Tennessee experiences hot, humid summers and mild, rainy winters. Snow occurs but only in small amounts on particularly harsh winters. Most of the winter precipitation comes in the form of rain or sleet, while summer rain and thunder storms are common. Summers are particularly humid in the states, with the humidity level commonly exceeding 60-70% on warm days. Culture Prior to the succession of Tennessee from the US, Tennessee was well known for it's beautiful environment, tourism industry, country music industry in Nashville, and the R&B music industry in Memphis. Tennessee was also home to several other iconic American television show scenes and personas, such as the an antiques store in Nashville owned and operated by the "American Pickers" television show star. The succession of Tennessee has had a mixed effect of the popular culture aspects of the state. Effects of the Succession of the Country Music Industry In the weeks following the initial declaration of succession, many prominent American country music labels relocated their offices in Nashville to other American cities, such as Atlanta, GA and Louisville, KY. Several less prominent labels that wanted to leave Nashville but did not have the financial resources to do stayed in place and continued to operate. Many of the more prominent American-born country musicians left Nashville with their labels. Lesser known artists who were signed with the smaller labels remained in the city to continue making music and keep their careers afloat. Economics The economy of Tennessee is based on three primary staples: tourism, entertainment, and agriculture. While under control of the US, Tennessee's tourism and entertainment industries alone were able to sustain most of the economy of the state, but these industries are currently at a standstill pending further stability in the new nation. It is suspected that the entertainment industry will not make a full recovery due to the loss of many notable record labels and music artists after the succession.Category:Confederate State of Tennessee